


Just a Little Hurricane

by RileyMasters



Category: Legendz
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months and no word. Ririko Yasuhara can't stop thinking about him. Will Ken Kazaki ever return to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Manga-verse. I bought the first volume, read it in about two hours, and went back for the other three. It's worth it.
> 
> This story basically wrote itself.

Excitement brewed all over the grounds of Ryudo Elementary School. Even in the sixth grade Class B there was more laughter and chatter then learning. After all, how many students want to learn anything the day before Spring Break started?

Every student was practically bouncing in their seats. All but one.

Ririko Yasuhata let her eyes wander over to an empty desk in the middle of the classroom. Just looking at it brought the memories, and tears, back. After all, this time last year she was fighting for the fate of the world…

She let her hand fall to her side, touching the pouch that held her tailspod. Tetty's grown so strong now. She can beat Hideaki and Shunsuke without even shifting the environments. But… is it worth it?

Hideaki Hiyama and Shunsuke Dekai shared a glance. Both knew how Ririko was feeling; they missed their fourth member, too. But even now, they were at a loss as to how to help her. Legendz barely interested her now, and she wouldn't go to the Carnival, either. She always said it reminded her too much of him. As it was, she was rarely without his jacket.

Much to their surprise, their teacher entered the room and called for order. This was new to them. No teacher ever bothered to try to control their class this close to a break.

"Class," their teacher, a Mr. Yamada, said. "I would like your help in welcoming back a member of our class, who left us early this year." Even Ririko, who had barely spared the teacher a glance when he opened his mouth, sat in shock. Welcome back? Only one student had left all year. That was…

"Ken!" Ririko cried as the subject of her thoughts for the past hour walked through the door. He still wore the same clothes (minus the new jacket, of course), held the same tailspod, and even grinned the same, just like in her memory.

Ken Kazaki slid into his old seat before looking at his old classmates. They all waved at him, called out a greeting, or challenged him to a Legendz battle. But to the surprise of all, he ignored every word. He locked his gaze with Ririko and offered a quiet apology. Ririko gave him a watery smile.

Hideaki and Shunsuke breathed a sigh of relief. At least they didn't have to get in on this.

\---

Only a few hours later saw the two former Sagas slowly walking to Ririko's house in silence. There was so much to be said, but neither could find their voices to speak them.

Finally, Ken spoke. "I made it to America without a problem. The only thing is, I lost to the All American Champion, Eiji Yashiro."

Ririko looked at him. "You lost? But you and Shiron are so strong!"

Ken smiled "I couldn't give it my all. I didn't have you with me, cheering me on, just like before."

Ririko blushed. "I… I really helped?" He simply nodded. Then, to her surprise, he hugged her.

Ririko's face did a wonderful impression of a tomato. Ken let out a laugh.

Suddenly, he blinked and grinned. "So, hey. When we got back to Japan last night, Leo called. I guess he'd been keeping tabs on me, or whatnot. Anyway, he, or rather Mio, is throwing a party this weekend, in honor of the one year defeat Necrom. So, what I'm trying to say is, will you go with me?"

Ririko froze. "With you? As in… like a date?"

Ken gave her a kind smile, similar to the one he gave her the day he left. "Yeah. You up for it?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The rest of their walk was filled with much more laughter and happiness, and promises for the future.


End file.
